


Excuse Me

by Melady



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady
Summary: 梗来自于之前微博看到的外网截图……“每个人在自己18岁成年的时候，都会得知自己一生的灵魂伴侣会对自己说出的第一句话。”时间久远图找不到了，土下座
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki





	Excuse Me

01

Jensen最近的心情有点烦躁。

这其实不是什么大事儿，对吧。谁一生当中还没有几次烦躁的时候呢，女生们还都有一个月一次的大姨妈——虽然这并不代表着他一个男生就得有一个月一次的大姨夫吧，但，就像他刚才说的，谁一生中还没有过几次烦躁的时候？

何况这次引起他烦躁的原因还不是什么小事。

Jensen向天翻了个白眼，觉得自己简直都不会再爱了。

“怎么了Jen，还在为那事儿烦心呢？”Jason不知道从哪里冒出来，一把搂住Jensen的肩膀嬉笑道。

“别烦我！”Jensen把好友的手拨弄到一边，没好气地说道。

Jason要笑不笑的咧了咧嘴，双手捧心扮出一副十成十的无辜样：“这也不能怪我啊，毕竟又不是我让你的‘灵魂伴侣’对你说那句话的……”

Jason话还没说完，就看见自家发小阴沉着一张脸，身上煞气硬是从三分涨到了七分。“得得得，我不说了还不行吗。”Jason举着双手投降了。

要说起来，这事儿倒真也怪不到Jason头上。要怨也只能怨谁让他是Jensen唯一的发小，嘴还这么欠呢。

前天是Jensen18岁的生日，按理说这本该是Jensen和他们这一帮损友玩玩乐乐喝个昏天黑地的好日子，事实上也的确如此，本来所有事都进行的顺顺利利毫无瑕疵，但坏就坏在这一天的压轴项目上——“每个人在自己18岁成年的时候，都会得知自己一生的灵魂伴侣会对自己说出的第一句话。”而很不巧，在自己18岁生日的最后一刻，Jensen得到了这样一句话，“欢迎来到星巴克，请问您想喝点什么呢？”

WTF！！

本来对自己未来灵魂伴侣抱有无数美好幻想的Jensen在听到这句话的这一刻如临当头棒喝，不仅美梦做不成了，还每日都被此事困扰，原本一长相俊俏的五好青年硬生生被折磨成了如今这个颓废样子，Jason在一旁看着自家发小两天来的变化，好不唏嘘。

“要我说Jen你干脆还是从了吧。”Jason最终还是没管住自己这张嘴，“不就是个星巴克的服务员吗，咱们这么大岁数的有几个没去做过兼职？”

“不，你不懂……”

Jensen抬眼幽幽地看了一眼Jason，又再度摆出了那副生无可恋脸。

在听到那句话之前，Jensen还能幻想一下自己未来的灵魂伴侣是个身材娇小笑起来阳光明媚的金发妹子。但，天不遂人愿，Jensen听到的这句话是由一个男孩子说的，就算他的声音听起来再清纯再无辜！他也是个男的！

瞥了眼不明真相的围观群众之一兼自己发小的Jason，Jensen暗自咬牙发誓，以后绝对、绝对要把星巴克列入拒绝进入的黑名单！

Jensen这边毒誓刚发了没几分钟，便被身边呼啦一下冒出来的一大票人簇拥着强行带向了离学校最近的一家星巴克。

Excuse me？？？

Jensen这边瞪圆了眼睛挥舞着双手挣扎着想把自己从人群中解救出来，不料眼睛一瞄就看到Jason对他眨眨眼率先领着一大票人走进了那家星巴克。

“别害羞，Jen，看哥的。”

Jensen仿佛听到Jason正在用一种洋洋得意的口气对他这么说。

……害羞个鬼啦！！

Jensen内心咆哮着，面上却如同受气小媳妇一般被带进了星巴克。

“欢迎来到星巴克，请问您想喝点什么呢？”

02

听到声音后Jensen反而松了口气，他一把推开Jason凑过来的那张贱兮兮的脸，一边叹了口气说道：“麻烦给我来一份跟这个家伙一样的。”他说着用手指了指Jason。

“嘿，Jen，看到了吗！”Jason凑到Jensen身旁吹了个口哨，他挤眉弄眼的向Jensen示意着让他看刚刚离开的那个服务员，“美女诶！”

对，美女。

“所以这和我有什么关系？”Jensen掀了下眼皮懒洋洋的看了她一眼——的确是美女，并且是身材娇小有着阳光笑容的金发妹子。如果Jensen不是知道了他未来的灵魂伴侣是个男的，他肯定会去追她的。

“Come on! Dude！”Jason瞪大了眼睛看着他，突然间又像想明白了什么似的垮下了肩，“所以不是她，对吧。”

Jensen点了点头。这时刚刚离去的服务员回来了，并给他们递上了两杯咖啡，Jensen接过咖啡对那姑娘道谢并露出个微笑，接着Jason就看到那姑娘红着脸离开了。

“又来了！”Jason喝着咖啡大声感叹着，他将胳膊搭在了Jensen的肩膀上，“Jen，我真的特别想知道以后到底是哪个姑娘才能把你给收服。”

“你不会想知道的。”Jensen面无表情的说道。

因为他的那位根本不是个姑娘。

03

在那之后Jason再也没强制性的拉着Jensen去任何一家星巴克，Jensen也乐得自在清闲。他跟原先一样，课余时间跟几个哥们打打篮球喝个酒，参加聚会调调情。考虑到Jensen那位不知道猴年马月才能出现的灵魂伴侣，他调情的时候可是一点负罪感都不会有的。

……好吧，或许还是有一点。

Jensen有时候还是会想起来在他十八岁生日那天出现在自己脑海里的声音，哦那声音清澈透亮，干净的仿佛是从小溪里截出的一段溪流。

可惜了，怎么就是个男的呢。

Jensen砸吧了两下嘴，再度从桌子上拿起一瓶啤酒参与到他朋友们的大笑中去。

04

发现这个有着狗狗眼的家伙实在是一件很偶然的事。

那天Jensen刚刚打完篮球回来，他将毛巾搭在肩膀上，手里拿着一瓶水大口的喝着，Jason也还是一样走在他身边，两个人一身汗味都在止不住的嫌弃对方，却仍旧还是大笑着撞击着肩膀。

“嘿，说真的，Jensen，”Jason搭着他的肩膀说道，“距离你的十八岁生日都过去三个月了，你真的还没找到你的灵魂伴侣吗？”

哦，又来了。

Jensen的一双白眼简直要翻到天上去，他左右张望着想找点什么吸引一下Jason的注意力，不久便让他发现了一个新奇玩意儿。

“嘿，Jason，那东西是什么时候贴上去的？上面那人是谁？”Jensen指着走廊里的公告栏说着。Jason看过去，发现那上面贴了张照片，照片里的大个子手里拿了个奖杯，笑容羞涩又不安。

“你说他？哦Jenny，我还以为你早听说过他了。”Jason一边说着一边向旁边跳去躲过了Jensen的一记肘击，“Jared Padalecki，半个月前刚过来的转学生，转进来不到一个星期就参加竞赛为学校抱回了一个奖杯。喏，”Jason用下巴指了指那张海报，“老师们的新宠儿。”

“不过是个书呆子罢了。”Jensen嘟囔着说道，“不过他个子看起来可真高。他有多高？一米九吗？”

“事实上，是一米九四。”

“……哇，真是个大脚怪。”Jensen愣了一下后感叹道，“这么高的个子不去打篮球反而成了个书呆子，真是可惜了。”

“谁说不是呢。”Jason在一旁懒洋洋地回应道。

05

Jensen很快把关于Jared Padalecki这个人的事情抛到了脑后。毕竟，你知道的，“书呆子和运动健将”这样的一个组合怎么能出现在一所学校里呢。不，绝对不可能。

所以，当他在星巴克碰见这个Jared·书呆子· Padalecki时愣了一下也不是什么奇怪的事情对吧。

当Jared向往常一样对推门而入的客人说了那句话后，他没想到对方居然一下愣在了那里。Jared紧张地咬了咬嘴唇，正想着再说些什么的时候，对面的人却仿佛突然反应过来一般，对他露出了一个大大的微笑：“嘿，Jared Padalecki对吧？我在学校里见过你的照片。”

Jared一下子因为这个笑容愣住了。

天啊，世界上怎么会有笑的这么好看的人。Jared偷偷地在心里想到 ，他突然有点脸红了。

直到对方脸上的笑意慢慢转为疑惑，Jared才想起来自己似乎应该说点什么。

“Mmn……嗨，我是Jared。他把手伸过去，在看到对方惊讶的挑眉后才意识到自己的动作并不符合高中生的日常交友。Jared窘迫地想把手收回来，却被Jensen先他一步的握住了手。

“嗨，Jared，我是Jensen, Jensen Ackles。”

Jared的手被Jensen紧紧握住，他看着Jensen的笑容，这次忍不住红了耳朵。

“嗨，Jensen……你想喝点什么吗？”

Jared最终这样说道。

06

Jensen直到回到了家才想起来自己似乎听见了什么了不得的东西。

“欢迎来到星巴克，请问您想喝点什么呢？”那个有着一双狗狗眼的大家伙是在他进门的时候对他说了这么一句对吧？而且声音该死的清澈透亮。

不，他堂堂一米八的德州硬汉是不会跟一个书呆子谈恋爱的，尤其是当这个书呆子其实是个一米九的大脚怪的时候！

……不过，有个灵魂伴侣的感觉好像不错？毕竟，他是说，看他的父母不就知道了吗。作为幸运的在合适的年龄遇见彼此的灵魂伴侣的人，Mr和Mrs.Ackles的生活可以说是恩爱非常。

Jensen的脸在黑暗里悄悄的红了。

他哀嚎着一下滚到了床上将自己揉进被子里。

07

性格羞涩的在微笑时会有一个甜蜜的小酒窝的Jared并不是一个派对男孩。

所以即使今天是他的十八岁生日，Jared也只是在兼职结束之后乖乖回了家，他知道妈妈会在家准备一顿大餐，爸爸会笑着上前以对待一个男子汉的方式拥抱他，而他的小妹妹则会跳到他的身上缠着他问他未来的灵魂伴侣到底会对他说什么。

哦，对。灵魂伴侣。

Jared露出了一个有点傻气的微笑。

他的灵魂伴侣诶。

Jared想着，走进了家门。

08

Jared躺在床上有些疲累的叹了口气。

他回到家后便开始和父母一起庆祝他的成年礼，而在这期间他的小妹妹一直追问他到底知不知道他的灵魂伴侣对他说的第一句话是什么。

他的灵魂伴侣。

Jared想着再次露出那个傻气的微笑。可是没多久他便摸了摸自己的鼻子，有些沮丧的翻了个身将自己的脸埋进枕头里。

他不擅长运动，不会和女孩子们调情，唯一称得上是“擅长”的就是学习。

Jared上学期间已经被叫了无数次“书呆子”。

他真的会得到一个灵魂伴侣吗。

Jared这么想着，没多久就陷入了昏沉的睡意。而就在他半梦半醒之间，他终于听到了他一直期待而又暗自忐忑的那句话。

“嘿，Jared Padalecki对吧？我在学校里见过你的照片。”

他噌地一下从床上坐了起来。

09

第二天Jared找到了Jensen的班级将Jensen叫了出来。他拉着Jensen走到了操场上的一个角落里，却磕磕巴巴的不知道该说些什么。

终于Jared盯着Jensen的眼睛（这时候他反而奇异的平静下来了）说道：“昨天晚上，我十八岁生日之后，我听见了一句话。”

Jensen貌似平静的听着，但他手心里的汗水和雀斑上的红色却一起出卖了他。

“‘嘿，Jared Padalecki对吧？我在学校里见过你的照片。’我听见它这么说，”Jared说着，露出一个羞涩并且不安的微笑，“所以，你是我的灵魂伴侣对吗？

“

“真不知道为什么我的灵魂伴侣怎么会是你这样的小书呆。”Jensen嘟囔着，抬头撞进了Jared还泛着无辜以及不知所措的眼睛里。

“……还是个大脚怪！”

他恨恨地抱怨了一句，却微笑着拉下Jared的衣领一口亲了上去。

10

“……所以你们就在一起了？”Jason瞪大了眼睛看着Jensen。

“闭嘴，Jason!”Jensen捂住眼睛呻吟道，“我就知道我不应该告诉你。”

“不不不，亲爱的Jenny，相信我，就算你最终发现你是个gay我也不会嫌弃你的。”Jason说道，“况且把这事告诉我你绝对不会后悔的。”

Jensen看着自家发小一瞬间有些贱贱的笑容，心里突然有了不好的预感。

于是第二天，当Jensen来到学校时，他发现全校都知道了学校的“篮球明星”——也就是他自己——和新来的“小书呆”Jared在一起了。

“……我一定会杀了那个家伙。”Jensen咬牙切齿的说。

可是当他看了眼Jared的笑脸时，却突然发觉这事儿可能没这么重要。

“好吧Jason，你暂时逃过一劫。”

Jensen嘟哝着，在他的男孩低头亲吻他时迎了上去。


End file.
